Kamen Rider U.S.A. vs. Kamen Rider 1/Transcript
(The story starts with Steve Wilson traveling to Japan) *'Narrator': Kamen Rider U.S.A., Steve Wilson.. ...his long days of suffering is at an end. *(-First scene: Steve Wilson arrives at Japan) *(At Tokyo International Airport) *'Steve Wilson': Japan. Here I am. *(Kazuya Taki arrives) *'Kazuya Taki': Are you Steve Wilson. *'Steve Wilson': Yes. I am. You are? *'Kazuya Taki': Kazuya Taki. *(-Next Scene: Ghost Shocker visits Japan) *'Ghost Shocker Dopant': So this is Japan. *'The Great Leader of Ghost Shocker': Yes. We gonna find someone to stop the Kamen Riders. *'Ghost Shocker Greed': What about Shocker? Shocker is evil army of Kamen Riders. *'The Great Leader of Ghost Shocker': Brilliant. *'Ambassador Sorrow': Let's find them. *'Ghost Shocker Greed': Where is Shocker? *'Ghost Shocker Dopant': At Shocker's Base. Let's go. *(As Ghost Shocker left; Takeshi Hongo sees them) *'Takeshi Hongo': No. I'm gonna need help from a American Kamen Rider. *(Takeshi Hongo goes to his New Cyclone and rides away) *(-Next Scene: Shocker meets Ghost Shocker) *(At Shocker Base) *'The Great Leader of Shocker': Welcome, Ghost Shocker, to our base. *'Ghost Shocker Dopant': We were talking about those Kamen Riders you told us about. *'The Great Leader of Ghost Shocker': That's right. *'Ghost Shocker Greed': You're talking about the Japanese Kamen Riders? *'General Black': That's right. Are you talking about America Kamen Riders? *'Johann Zola': That's right. We need you to help us to stop the Kamen Riders. *'Turtle Bazooka': We're in. *(Scene goes to *(At Zawame City) *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: Steve and Kazuya at Daitenku Temple) *(At Daitenku Temple) *(Steve Wilson and Kazuya Taki arrive at the Daitenku Temple) *'Takeru Tenkuji': You're Steve Wilson from America. Takeshi heard about you. *'Steve Wilson': Yeah. You're Takeru Tenkuji? *'Takeru Tenkuji': That's right. The truth is I am not a ghost. I am revive. *'Steve Wilson': You are? How? *'Takeru Tenkuji': With a little help from my friends. *'Sennin': It's true. He's not a ghost no more. He's alive. *'Steve Wilson': Do you know why is he alive? *'Sennin': It all happens to see the Great Eye. *(Flashback: Takeru meets Great Eye) *'Takeru Tenkuji': What is this place? *'Great Eye': What is your purpose here? *'Takeru Tenkuji': To have my wish granted. *'Great Eye': Then state your wish. *'Takeru': I... *'Great Eye': State your wish. *'Takeru Tenkuji': I have decided on my wish. My wish is... ...to come back to life. *'Great Eye': Very well. *(Takeru Tenkuji is going down) *'Onari': Takeru been revived! *'Sennin': Well done, Takeru. Your back to life. *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: The Great Gathering of All Riders) *( *'Takumi Inui': Let's go! *'Orange Lockseed': Orange! *'Banana Lockseed': Banana! *'Budou Lockseed': Budou! *'Melon Lockseed': Melon! *'Durian Lockseed': Durian! *'Donguri Lockseed': Donguri! *'Kurumi Lockseed': Kurumi! *'Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed': Matsubokkuri Energy! *'SB-555P Faiz Phone': Standing by! *'Kivat-bat the 3rd': Wataru, let's go! *'Kivat Belt': Gabu! *'Decadriver': Kamen Ride! *'Gaia Memories': Cyclone! Joker! Accel! Metal! Luna! Heat! Trigger! Fang! Skull! *'Fourze Driver': 3, 2, 1! *'WizarDriver, Beast Driver and Mage's Belts': Driver On, Please/Now! ♪Shabadobi Touch Henshin (4x)♪ *'Sengoku Drivers': Lock On! *'Genesis Driver': Lock On! *'Drive Driver': Okay, Start your engine! *'Mach Driver Honoh': Signal Bike! *'Gou Shijima': Let's... *'Takumi Inui, Wataru Kurenai, Tsukasa Kadoya, Eiji Hino and Gentaro Kisaragi': Henshin! *'Kazuma Kenzaki, Sakuya Tachibana, Hajime Aikawa and Mutsuki Kamijo': Henshin! *'Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros, Sieg, Ryotaro Nogami, Yuto Sakurai and Kotaro Nogami': Henshin! *'Philip & Shotaro Hidari, Ryu Terui, Elizabeth, Queen, Aoi Katsuragi, Akiko Narumi, Isamu Bito, Santa-chan, Watcherman and Sokichi Narumi': Henshin! *'Haruto Soma, Kosuke Nitoh, Mayu Inamori, Yuzuru Ijima, Masahiro Yamamoto, Shunpei Nara and Rinko Daimon': Henshin! *'Kouta Kazuraba, Kaito Kumon, Mitsuzane Kuwashima, Takatora Kureshima, Hideyasu Jonouchi, Oren Pierre Alfonzo, Zack and Peko': Henshin! *'Shinnosuke Tomari, Gou Shijima, Chase, Jun Honganji, Shingo Tachibana and Genpachiro Otta': Henshin! *'SB-555P Faiz Phone': Complete! *'Blay Buckle and Garren Buckle': Turn Up! *'Chalice Rouzer': Change! *'Leangle Buckle': Open Up! *'Den-O Belts': Sword/Rod/Ax/Gun/Wing Form! *'DenKamen Sword': Liner Form! *'Zeronos Belt': Atair Form! *'New Den-O Belt': Strike Form! *'Decadriver': Decade! *'Double Driver': Cyclone! Joker! *'Accel Driver': Accel! *'Lost Drivers': Cyclone! Joker! Fang! Heat! Metal! Luna! Trigger! Skull! *'O Scanner': Taka, Tora, Batta! ♪Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba!♪ *'WizarDriver': Flame, Please! Hii, Hii, Hii Hii Hii! *'Beast Driver': Set, Open: L-I-O-N, Lion! *'Mage's Belt': Change, Now! *'Sengoku Drivers': Soiya/Come On/Hai! Orange Arms: Hanamichi On Stage! Banana Arms: ♪Knight of Spe~ar!♪ Budou Arms! Ryu, Hou, Ha-Ha-Ha! Melon Arms: Tenka Gomen! Donguri Arms: ♪Never Give Up!♪ Durian Arms: Mr. Dangerous! Kurumi Arms: Mr. Knuckleman! *'Genesis Driver': Liquid! Matsubokkuri Energy Arms: Sei, Yoishō, Wasshoi! *'Drive Driver': Drive: Type Speed! *'Mach Driver Honoh': Rider: Mach/Chaser! *(Takumi Inui, Wataru Kurenai, Tsukasa Kadoya, Eiji Hino and Gentaro Kisaragi transform into Kamen Rider Faiz, Kamen Rider Kiva, Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider OOO and Kamen Rider Fourze) *(Kazuma Kenzaki, Sakuya Tachibana, Hajime Aikawa and Mutsuki Kamijo transform into Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider Garren, Kamen Rider Chakice and Kamen Rider Leangle) *(Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros, Sieg, Ryotaro Nogami, Yuto Sakurai and Kotaro Nogami transform into Kamen Rider Den-O Rod, Ax, Gun, Wing and Liner Forms, Kamen Rider Zeronos and Kamen Rider New Den-O) *(Philip & Shotaro Hidari, Ryu Terui, Elizabeth, Queen, Aoi Katsuragi, Akiko Narumi, Isamu Bito, Santa-chan, Watcherman and Sokichi Narumi transform into Kamen Rider W, Kamen Rider Accel, Kamen Rider Trigger, Kamen Rider Heat, Kamen Rider Luna, Kamen Rider Metal, Kamen Rider Fang, Kamen Rider Joker, Kamen Rider Cyclone and Kamen Rider Skull) *(Haruto Soma, Kosuke Nitoh, Mayu Inamori, Yuzuru Ijima, Masahiro Yamamoto, Shunpei Nara and Rinko Daimon transform into Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Beast and Kamen Rider Mage Blue, Green, Red and Yellow) *(Kouta Kazuraba, Kaito Kumon, Mitsuzane Kuwashima, Takatora Kureshima, Hideyasu Jonouchi, Oren Pierre Alfonzo, Zack and Peko transform into Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Baron, Kamen Rider Ryugen, Kamen Rider Zangetsu, Kamen Rider Gridon, Kamen Rider Bravo, Kamen Rider Knuckle and Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin) *(Shinnosuke Tomari, Gou Shijima, Chase, Jun Honganji, Shingo Tachibana and Genpachiro Otta transform into Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Mach, Kamen Rider Chaser, Kamen Rider Jun, Kamen Rider Gen and Kamen Rider Crosser) *'Takeru Tenkuji': We should go too. *'Makoto Fukami and Alain and Daigo Fukami': Yeah! *'Takeru Tenkuji': I believe in myself! *'Ghost Drivers': Eye! Batchiriminā/Batchirimiro! (6x) *'Necrom Ghost Eyecon': Stand by! *'Mega Ulorder': Yes, sir! *'Necrom Ghost Eyecon': Loading! *'Takeru Tenkuji, Makoto Fukami and Alain and Daigo Fukami': Henshin! *'Ghost Drivers': Kaigan! Ore! Let's Go! Kakugo! Gho-Gho-Gho-Ghost! GO! GO! GO! GO! Specter! Ready, Go! Kakugo! Doki Doki Ghost! Zero! *'Mega Ulorder': Tengan: Necrom! Mega Ulord! (rock music) Crush the invader! *(Takeru Tenkuji, Makoto Fukami and Alain and Daigo Fukami transform into Kamen Rider Ghost, Kamen Rider Specter, Kamen Rider Necrom and Kamen Rider Zero Specter) *'Great Leader of Shocker': You could never stop us. *'Takeshi Hongo': Let's go, Hayato, Shiro! *'Hayato Ichimonji and Shiro Kazami': Yeah. *'Shiro Kazami': Henshin! V3! *(Shiro Kazami transform into Kamen Rider V3) *'Hayato Ichimonji': Henshin! *(Hayato Ichimonji transform into Kamen Rider Nigo) *'Takeshi Hongo': Rider Henshin! *(Takeshi Hongo transform into Kamen Rider Ichigo) *'The Great Leader of Shocker': Who are you, Kamen Riders? *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1': Kamen Rider U.S.A. 1! *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #2': Kamen Rider U.S.A. 2! *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. V3': Kamen Rider U.S.A. V3! *'Eagleman': Eagleman! *'Kamen Rider Spider': Kamen Rider Spider! *'Kamen Rider Thor': Kamen Rider Thor! *'Kamen Rider Loki': Kamen Rider Loki! *'Kamen Rider Sif': Kamen Rider Sif! *'Kamen Rider Valkyrie': Kamen Rider Valkyrie! *'Kamen Rider Predator': Pre-da-tor! *'Kamen Rider Ninja': Kamen Rider Ninja! *'Kamen Rider Black Widow': Kamen Rider Black Widow! *'Kamen Rider Mobile': Kamen Rider Mobile! *'Kamen Rider Puzzle': Kamen Rider Puzzle! *'Kamen Rider Arachnid': Kamen Rider Arachnid! *'Kamen Rider Thor Shin': Kamen Rider Thor Shin! *'Kamen Rider Ichigou': Kamen Rider Ichigou! *'Kamen Rider Nigou': Kamen Rider Nigou! *'Kamen Rider V3': V3! *'Riderman': Riderman! *'Kamen Rider X': Kamen Rider X! *'Kamen Rider Amazon': A-ma-zon! *'Kamen Rider Stronger': Kamen Rider Stronger! *'Skyrider': Skyrider! *'Kamen Rider Super-1': Kamen Rider Super-1! *'Kamen Rider ZX': Kamen Rider ZX! *'Kamen Rider Black': Kamen Rider Black! *'Kamen Rider Black RX': Kamen Rider Black RX! *'Kamen Rider Shin': Kamen Rider Shin! *'Kamen Rider ZO': Kamen Rider ZO! *'Kamen Rider J': Kamen Rider J! *'Kamen Rider Kuuga': Kamen Rider Kuuga! *'Kamen Rider Agito': Kamen Rider Agito! *'Kamen Rider G3': Kamen Rider G3! *'Kamen Rider Gills': Kamen Rider Gills! *'Kamen Rider Ryuki': Kamen Rider Ryuki! *'Kamen Rider Faiz': Kamen Rider Faiz! *'Kamen Rider Blade': Kamen Rider Blade! *'Kamen Rider Chalice': Kamen Rider Chalice! *'Kamen Rider Garren': Kamen Rider Garren! *'Kamen Rider Leangle': Kamen Rider Leangle! *'Kamen Rider Hibiki': Kamen Rider Hibiki! *'Kamen Rider Kabuto': Kamen Rider Kabuto! *'Kamen Rider Gattack': Kamen Rider Gattack! *'Kamen Rider Den-O Sword, Rod, Ax, Gun, Wing and Liner Forms': Kamen Rider Den-O! *'Kamen Rider Zeronos': Kamen Rider Zeronos! *'Kamen Rider Kiva': Kamen Rider Kiva! *'Kamen Rider New Den-O Strike Form': Kamen Rider New Den-O! *'Kamen Rider Decade': Kamen Rider Decade! *'Kamen Rider Diend': Kamen Rider Diend! *'Kamen Rider Kiva-la': Kamen Rider Kiva-la! *'Kamen Rider W': Kamen Rider W! *'Kamen Rider Accel': Kamen Rider Accel! *'Kamen Rider Skull': Kamen Rider Skull! *'Kamen Rider Cyclone': Kamen Rider Cyclone! *'Kamen Rider Joker': Kamen Rider Joker! *'Kamen Rider Fang': Kamen Rider Fang! *'Kamen Rider Metal': Kamen Rider Metal! *'Kamen Rider Luna': Kamen Rider Luna! *'Kamen Rider Heat': Kamen Rider Heat! *'Kamen Rider Trigger': Kamen Rider Trigger! *'Kamen Rider OOO': Kamen Rider OOO! *'Kamen Rider Birth': Kamen Rider Birth! *'Kamen Rider Birth Prototype': Kamen Rider Birth Prototype! *'Kamen Rider Fourze': Space is here! Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this man-to-man! *'Kamen Rider Meteor': Kamen Rider Meteor! I will decide your fate! *'Kamen Rider Nadeshiko': Kamen Rider Nadeshiko! *'Kamen Rider Wizard': Kamen Rider Wizard! *'Kamen Rider Beast': Kamen Rider Beast! *'Kamen Rider Mage (Orange, Green, Blue, Red and Yellow)': Kamen Rider Mage! *'Kamen Rider Gaim': Kamen Rider Gaim! *'Kamen Rider Baron': Kamen Rider Baron! *'Kamen Rider Ryugen': Kamen Rider Ryugen! *'Kamen Rider Zangetsu': Kamen Rider Zangetsu! *'Kamen Rider Gridon': Kamen Rider Gridon! *'Kamen Rider Bravo': Kamen Rider Bravo! *'Kamen Rider Knuckle': Kamen Rider Knuckle! *'Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin': Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin! *'Kamen Rider Drive': Kamen Rider... Drive! *'Kamen Rider Mach': Tracking... terminating... both done at mach speed! Kamen Rider... Mach! *'Kamen Rider Chaser': Kamen Rider Chaser! *'Kamen Rider Jun': Kamen Rider Jun! *'Kamen Rider Gen': Kamen Rider Gen! *'Kamen Rider Crosser': Kamen Rider Crosser! *'Kamen Rider Ghost': Kamen Rider Ghost! *'Kamen Rider Specter': Kamen Rider Specter! *'Kamen Rider Necrom': Kamen Rider Necrom! *'Kamen Rider Zero Specter': Kamen Rider Zero Specter! *'Kamen Rider Ghost': We are... *'Kamen Riders': All Riders! *(Kamen Riders are charging against Shocker) *(Scene goes to Showa Riders vs. ) *(Scene goes to Heisei Riders vs. *(Scene goes to Gaia Memory Riders vs. Shocker Dopant) *(Scene goes to OOO, Birth and Birth Prototype vs. Shocker Greed) *(Scene goes to Fourze, Meteor and Nadeshiko vs. Shocker Zodiarts) *(Scene goes to Wizard, Beast, Mage Green, Blue, Red and Yellow vs. Amadum) *(Scene goes to Armored Riders vs. Megahex) *(Scene goes to Drive, Mach, Chaser, Jun, Gen and Crosser vs. Kamen Rider Gold Drive and Roidmudes) *'Kamen Rider Drive': Time to go Tridoron. *'Shift Tridoron': Fire all engines! *'Drive Driver': Drive: Type Tridoron! *(Kamen Rider Drive change into Type Tridoron) *'Kamen Rider Mach': It's Dead Heat time! *'Mach Driver Honoh': Signal Bike/Shift Car! Rider: Dead Heat! *(Kamen Rider Mach change into Dead Heat Mach) *'Kamen Rider Chaser': I'll go, too. Time to go Super Chaser time. *'Mach Driver Honoh': Signal Bike: Rider Super! *(Kamen Rider Chaser change into Super Chaser) *(Scene goes to Ghost, Specter, Necrom and Zero Specter vs. Shocker Gamma) *'Kamen Rider Ghost': Time to go Grateful. *'Eyecon Drive G': Grateful! *'Deep Specter Ghost Eyecon': Dive too deep. *'Ghost Driver': Eye! Girottomiro! Girottomiro! *'Eyecon Driver G': Gat~chirimi~na! Kotchinikinā! Gat~chirimi~na! Kotchinikinā! Zen Kaigan! (Drum beat) Kengō, hakken, kyoshō ni ō-sama, samurai, bōzu ni sniper! Dai~ Hen~ge~! *'Ghost Driver': Gen Kaigan: Deep Specter! Get, Go! Kakugo! Giza Giza Ghost! *(Kamen Rider Ghost and Kamen Rider Specter change into Grateful Damashii and Deep Specter) *(Scene goes to U.S.A. Riders) *(Kamen Rider Fifteen, Kamen Rider Red Skull, Kamen Rider Dark U.S.A., Kamen Rider Nega U.S.A. and Kamen Rider Viper ) *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1': Five Riders? *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. V3': Who are you? *'Kamen Rider Fifteen': Kamen Rider Fifteen. *'Kamen Rider Red Skull': Kamen Rider Red Skull. *'Kamen Rider Dark U.S.A.': Kamen Rider Dark U.S.A. *'Kamen Rider Nega U.S.A.': Kamen Rider Nega U.S.A. *'Kamen Rider Viper': Kamen Rider Viper. *'Kamen Rider Fifteen': We will eliminate all who interferes with our plan. *'Kamen Rider Red Skull': That's right. *'Archie Kent': (Off-Screen) Sorry, we can not let you do that. *'Kamen Rider Dark U.S.A.': Who said that? *(Archie Kent, Becky Kent, Darwin Kent, Athol Kent and Margaret Kent arrives) *'Archie Kent': Let's go! *'Archie Kent, Becky Kent, Darwin Kent, Athol Kent and Margaret Kent': Henshin! *'New Den-O Belts': Sword/Rod/Ax/Gun/Wing Form! *(Archie Kent, Becky Kent, Darwin Kent, Athol Kent and Margaret Kent transforms into Kamen Rider New Den-O Sword, Rod, Ax, Gun and Wing Form) *'Kamen Rider New Den-O Sword, Rod, Ax, Gun and Wing Forms': Kamen Rider New Den-O! *(-Next Scene: Super Sentai have Arrived) *(Super Sentai is watching the battle between the Kamen Riders and Ghost Shocker) *'Akarenger': Hope the Kamen Riders are gonna need help from us. *'Big One': Yeah. Shall we? *'AkaNinger': Sure. Let's go. *'ShiroNinger': Come on. *'ToQ 1gou': It's time we help them. *'Zyuoh Eagle': Okay. *(Scene goes to Kamen Riders and Ghost Shocker) * * * * * * *(-Next Scene: Super Sentai Joining the Battle) *(Super Sentai arrive from the cliff) *'AkaRenger': AkaRenger! *'AoRenger': AoRenger! *'KiRenger': KiRenger! *'MomoRenger': MomoRenger! *'MidoRenger': MidoRenger! *'Akarenger': The Five Assembled... *'Gorengers': Gorenger! *'Spade Ace': Spade Ace! *'Dia Jack': Dia Jack! *'Heart Queen': Heart Queen! *'Clover King': Clover King! *'Big One': Big One! *'J.A.K.Q.': We Are J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai! *'Battle Japan': Battle Japan! *'Battle France': Battle France! *'Battle Cossack': Battle Cossack! *'Battle Kenya': Battle Kenya! *'Miss America': Miss America! *'Battle Fever J': Battle Fever! *'Denji Red': Denji Red! *'Denji Blue': Denji Blue! *'Denji Yellow': Denji Yellow! *'Denji Green': Denji Green! *'Denji Pink': Denji Pink!! *'Denji Red': Look! Denshi Sentai... *'Denjimen': Denjiman! *'Vul Eagle': Vul Eagle! *'Vul Shark': Vul Shark! *'Vul Panther': Vul Panther! *'Vul Eagle': Shine! Taiyou Sentai... *'Sun Vulcan': Sun Vulcan! *'Goggle Red': Goggle Red! *'Goggle Black': Goggle Black! *'Goggle Blue': Goggle Blue! *'Goggle Yellow': Goggle Yellow! *'Goggle Pink': Goggle Pink! *'Goggle Red': Fight! Dai Sentai... *'Goggle V': Goggle V! *'Dyna Red': Dyna Red! *'Dyna Black': Dyna Black! *'Dyna Blue': Dyna Blue! *'Dyna Yellow': Dyna Yellow! *'Dyna Pink': Dyna Pink! *'Dyna Red': Explode! Kagaku Sentai... *'Dynamen': Dynaman! *'Red One': Red1! *'Green Two': Green2! *'Blue Three': Blue3! *'Yellow Four': Yellow4! *'Pink Five': Pink5! *'Red One': One! *'Green Two': Two! *'Blue Three': Three! *'Yellow Four': Four! *'Pink Five': Five! *'Red One': Choudenshi... *'Biomen': Bioman! *'Change Dragon': Change Dragon! *'Change Griffon': Change Griffon! *'Change Pegasus': Change Pegasus! *'Change Mermaid': Change Mermaid! *'Change Phoenix': Change Phoenix! *'Change Dragon': Dengeki Sentai... *'Changemen': Changeman! *'Red Flash': Red Flash! *'Green Flash': Green Flash! *'Blue Flash': Blue Flash! *'Yellow Flash': Yellow Flash! *'Pink Flash': Pink Flash! *'Red Flash': Choushinsei... *'Flashmen': Flashman! *'Red Mask': Red Mask! *'Black Mask': Black Mask! *'Blue Mask': Blue Mask! *'Yellow Mask': Yellow Mask! *'Pink Mask': Pink Mask! *'X1 Mask': X1 Mask! *'Red Mask': Hikari Sentai... *'Maskman': Maskman! *'Red Falcon:' Red Falcon! *'Yellow Lion': Yellow Lion! *'Blue Dolphin': Blue Dolphin! *'Black Bison': Black Bison! *'Green Sai': Green Sai! *'Red Falcon': Choujuu Sentai... *'Livemen': Liveman! *'Red Turbo': Red Turbo! *'Black Turbo': Black Turbo! *'Blue Turbo': Blue Turbo! *'Yellow Turbo': Yellow Turbo! *'Pink Turbo': Pink Turbo! *'Red Turbo': Kousoku Sentai... *'Turborangers': Turboranger! *'Five Red': Five Red! *'Five Blue': Five Blue! *'Five Black': Five Black! *'Five Pink': Five Pink! *'Five Yellow': Five Yellow! *'Five Red': Chikyuu Sentai... *'Fivemen': Fiveman! *'Red Hawk': Red Hawk! *'Black Condor': Black Condor! *'Yellow Owl': Yellow Owl! *'White Swan': White Swan! *'Blue Swallow': Blue Swallow! *'Green Eagle': Green Eagle! *'Red Hawk': Choujin Sentai... *'Jetmen': Jetman! *'TyrannoRanger': TyrannoRanger, Geki! *'DragonRanger': DragonRanger, Burai! *'MammothRanger:' MammothRanger, Goushi! *'TriceraRanger': TriceraRanger, Dan! *'TigerRanger': TigerRanger, Boi! *'PteraRanger': PteraRanger, Mei! *'TyrannoRanger and DragonRanger': Kyouryuu Sentai... *'Zyurangers': Zyuranger! *'RyuuRanger': RyuuRanger! Heavenly Fire Star, Ryo! *'ShishiRanger': ShishiRanger! Heavenly Phantom Star, Daigo! *'TemmaRanger': TemmaRanger! Heavenly Gravity Star, Shoji! *'KirinRanger': KirinRanger! Heavenly Time Star, Kazu! *'HououRanger': HououRanger! Heavenly Wind Star, Lin! *'RyuuRanger': Shining in the heavens are five stars! *'Dairangers': Gosei Sentai... Dairanger! *'KibaRanger': Howling New Star... KibaRanger is Here! *'Ninja Red': Ninja Red, Sasuke! *'Ninja White': Ninja White, Tsuruhime! *'Ninja Blue': Ninja Blue, Saizou! *'Ninja Yellow': Ninja Yellow, Seikai! *'Ninja Black:' Ninja Black, Jiraya! *'Ninjaman': Partner of Justice, Ninjaman! *'Ninja Red': We Hide from People and Cut Down Evil! *'Kakurangers:' Ninja Sentai Kakuranger kenzan! *'Oh Red': Oh Red! *'Oh Green': Oh Green! *'Oh Blue': Oh Blue! *'Oh Yellow': Oh Yellow! *'Oh Pink': Oh Pink! *'KingRanger': KingRanger! *'Oh Red': Chouriki Sentai... *'Ohrangers': Ohranger! *'Red Racer': Red Racer! *'Blue Racer': Blue Racer! *'Green Racer': Green Racer! *'Yellow Racer': Yellow Racer! *'Pink Racer': Pink Racer! *'Carrangers': Fighting for Traffic Safety! Gekisou Sentai Caaaarranger! *'Signalman': Upholding the traffic rules of justice! My name is... Signalman, Police Command! *'VRV Master': Lone Wolf of Space, VRV Master! *'MegaRed': MegaRed! *'MegaBlack': MegaBlack! *'MegaBlue': MegaBlue! *'MegaYellow': MegaYellow! *'MegaPink': MegaPink! *'MegaSilver': MegaSilver! *'MegaRed': Denji Sentai... *'Megarangers': Megaranger! *'GingaRed': GingaRed! (GingaLeon roars) Ryouma! *'GingaGreen': GingaGreen! (Gingalcon screeches) Hayate! *'GingaBlue': GingaBlue! (Gingarilla growls) Gouki! *'GingaYellow': GingaYellow! (Gingaverick howls) Hikaru! *'GingaPink': GingaPink! (Gingat yowls) Saya! *'BullBlack': Kurokishi... Hyuuga! *'GingaRed': Piercing the galaxy with the legendary blades! Seijuu Sentai.... *'Gingaman': Gingaman! *'GoRed': GoRed! *'GoBlue': GoBlue! *'GoGreen': GoGreen! *'GoYellow': GoYellow! *'GoPink': GoPink! *'QuintoSilver': QuintoSilver! *'GoRed': People's lives are the future of the Earth! *'GoBlue': The burning Rescue soul! *'GoGreen': Kyuukyuu Sentai... *'GoYellow': Go! *'GoPink': Go! *'GoGoFive': Five! *'GoRed': Move out! *'TimeRed': TimeRed! *'TimePink': TimePink! *'TimeBlue': TimeBlue! *'TimeYellow': TimeYellow! *'TimeGreen': TimeGreen! *'TimeFire': TimeFire! *'TimeRed': Mirai Sentai... *'Timerangers': Timeranger! *'GaoRed': The Blazing Lion! GaoRed! *'GaoYellow': The Noble Eagle! GaoYellow! *'GaoBlue': The Surging Shark! GaoBlue! *'GaoBlack': The Iron Bison! GaoBlack! *'GaoWhite': The Belle Tiger! GaoWhite! *'GaoSilver': The Sparkling Silver Wolf! GaoSilver! *'GaoRed': Where there is life, there is a roar justice! Hyakujuu Sentai... *'Gaorangers': Gaoranger! *'HurricaneRed': The Wind Howls, the Sky Rages! HurricaneRed! *'HurricaneBlue': The Waters Flow, the Waves Jump! The Water Ninja, HurricaneBlue! *'HurricaneYellow': The Earth Shakes, the Flowers Sing! The Land Ninja, HurricaneYellow! *'HurricaneRed': Unknown to the people... *'HurricaneBlue': Unknown to the world... *'Hurricane Yellow': We Become Shadows to Strike at Evil! *'HurricaneRed': Ninpuu Sentai... *'Hurricangers': Hurricanger Has Arrived! *'KabutoRaiger': Crimson Lighting. Horned Ninja, KabutoRaiger! *'KuwagaRaiger': Azure thunderclap. Fanged Ninja, KuwagaRaiger! *'TentoRaiger': The golden moonlight. Winged ninja, TentoRaiger! *'KabutoRaiger': Facing the shadows, Slicing the shadows... *'KuwagaRaiger': Facing the light, Slicing the light. *'TentoRaiger': Facing the fury, Slicing the fury! *'Gouraigers': Denkou Sekka Gouraiger Kenzan! *'Shurikenger': I am Ninja of Ninja! The Green Light Bullet! Tenkuu Ninja Shurikenger Has Arrived! *'HurricaneRed and Shurikenger': Galactic Ninja Alliance... *'Hurricangers, Gouraigers and Shurikenger': Complete revival! *'AbaRed': Enormous Energy! AbaRed! *'AbareBlue': Exploding Soriously! AbareBlue! *'AbareYellow': Courageously Rushing In! AbareYellow! *'AbareBlack': The Invincible Spirit of the Ryujin! AbareBlack! *'AbareKiller': The Finest Example of Excitement. AbareKiller! *'AbaRed': The Raging DinoGuts! *'Abarangers': Bakuryuu Sentai... Abaranger! *'DekaRed': One! Hating the Inhumane Evil! *'DekaBlue': Two! Pursue Mysterious Cases! *'DekaGreen': Three! For the investigation using Futuristic Technolgy! *'DekaYellow': Four! To face the hideous space evil... *'DekaPink': Five! And with immediate speedlex terminate them! *'DekaBreak': Six! It's good to be invincible! *'DekaMaster': One Hundred! Cutting down hundreds of evil doers! *'DekaSwan': Eight! The pure white, healing etoille! *'DekaGold': Ten! Pushing back further any threat at the same distance! *'DekaBright': Eleven! Exposing the present evil in the bright sunshine! *'DekaBreak and DekaRed': SPD! *'DekaRed': DekaRed! *'DekaBlue': DekaBlue! *'DekaGreen': DekaGreen! *'DekaYellow': DekaYellow! *'DekaPink': DekaPink! *'DekaBreak': DekaBreak! *'DekaMaster': DekaMaster! *'DekaSwan': DekaSwan! *'DekaGold': DekaGold! *'DekaBright': DekaBright! *'Dekarangers': Tokusou Sentai... Dekaranger! *'Wolzard Fire': The Furocious, Raging Fire Element! Heavenly Hero, Wolzard Fire! *'MagiShine': The Shining Element! Heavenly Hero, MagiShine! *'MagiMother': The Sparkling Ice element! The white magican, MagiMother! *'MagiGreen': The Howling Earth Element! The green magican, MagiGreen! *'MagiPink': The Blowing Wind Element! The pink magican, MagiPink! *'MagiBlue': The Shaking Water Element! The blue magican, MagiBlue! *'MagiYellow:' The Galloping Thunder Element! The yellow magican, MagiYellow! *'MagiRed': The Burning Flame Element! The red magican, MagiRed! *'Magirangers': Our bond of courage will open the way to the future! We are the magical family! Mahou Sentai... Magiranger! *'BoukenRed': The Fiery Adventurer! BoukenRed! *'BoukenBlack': The Fast Adventurer! BoukenBlack! *'BoukenBlue': The High Adventurer! BoukenBlue! *'BoukenYellow': The Strong Adventurer! BoukenYellow! *'BoukenPink': The Deep Adventurer! BoukenPink! *'BoukenSilver': The Dazzling Adventurer! BoukenSilver! *'Zubaan': Zubaan! *'BoukenRed': Endless Adventure Spirits! *'Boukengers': GoGo Sentai... Boukenger! *'Zubaan': Zuun zuun! *'AkaRed': The one who inherits the red souls, AkaRed! *'AoBlue': The one who inherits the blue souls, AoBlue! *'GekiRed': In my body flows infinite energy! 'Unbreakable Body!' GekiRed! *'GekiYellow': Diligence day by day, to refine my heart! 'Honest Heart!' GekiYellow! *'GekiBlue': The great flower colored with technique! 'Fantastic Technique!' GekiBlue! *'GekiViolet': Excitement, my style, to the limits of my will! 'Iron Will' GekiViolet! *'GekiChopper': Regine ability, the future at open by one's self. 'Amazing Ability!' GekiChopper! *'Kurojishi Rio': As purely fierce as a lion, as powerful as a lion. The one who will obliterate the Evil Dragon, I am the Black Lion Rio. *'Mele': For Lord Rio's love I live, for Lord Rio's love I fight as his love warrior. Rinjuu Chameleon-Ken Mistress, Mele. *'Gekirangers': Our blazing geki is the proof of justice! Juken Sentai... Gekiranger! *'Go-On Red:' Mach Fullforce!! Go-On Red! *'Go-On Blue': Just Correct!! Go-On Blue! *'Go-On Yellow': Smile Blooming!! Go-On Yellow! *'Go-On Green': Heart-Pounding!! Go-On Green! *'Go-On Black': Dash Dynamic!! Go-On Black! *'Go-On Orange': Noble Fight!! Go-On Orange! *'Go-On Gold': Break the Limit!! Go-On Gold! *'Go-On Silver': Sparkling World!! Go-On Silver! *'Go-Ongers & Go-On Wings': Perserving the Road of Justice! Engine Sentai... Go-Onger! *'ShinkenRed': ShinkenRed! Shiba Takeru. *'ShinkenBlue': The same: Blue! Ikenami Ryunosuke! *'ShinkenPink': The same: Pink! Shirashi Mako! *'ShinkenGreen': The same: Green! Tani Chiaki! *'ShinkenYellow': The same: Yellow! Hanaori Kotoha! *'ShinkenGold': The same: Gold! Umemori Genta! *'Hime ShinkenRed': ShinkenRed! Shiba Kaoru! *'GoseiRed': Skick Power of Storms! GoseiRed! *'GoseiPink': Skick Power of Breeze! GoseiPink! *'GoseiBlack': Landick Power of Stone! GoseiBlack! *'GoseiYellow': Landick Power of Sprouting! GoseiYellow! *'GoseiBlue': Seaick Power of Surging Waves! GoseiBlue! *'GoseiKnight': The Earth-Purifying Knight of Destiny! GoseiKnight! *'ShinkenRed': The Samurai Sentai authorized by Providence! *'Shinkengers': Shinkenger, Going Forth! *'Goseigers': Protecting the Planet is an angel's duty! Tensou Sentai... Goseiger! *'GokaiRed': GokaiRed! *'GokaiBlue': GokaiBlue! *'GokaiYellow': GokaiYellow! *'GokaiGreen': GokaiGreen! *'GokaiPink': GokaiPink! *'GokaiSilver': GokaiSilver! *'GokaiRed': Kaizoku Sentai... *'Gokaigers': Gokaiger! *'Red Buster': Red Buster! *'Blue Buster': Blue Buster! *'Yellow Buster': Yellow Buster! *'Beet Buster': Beet Buster! *'Stag Buster': Stag Buster! *'Green Buster': Green Buster! *'Pink Buster': Pink Buster! *'Puma Buster': Puma Buster! *'Red Buster': Tokumei Sentai... *'Go-Busters': Go-Busters! *'KyoryuRed': Hear all of us roar! The Fanged Brave, KyoryuRed! *'KyoryuBlack': The Bullet Brave, KyoryuBlack! *'KyoryuBlue': The Armored Brave, KyoryuBlue! *'KyoryuGreen': The Slashing Brave, KyoryuGreen! *'KyoryuPink': The Horned Brave, KyoryuPink! *'KyoryuGold': The Thunder Brave, KyoryuGold! *'KyoryuCyan': The Steel Brave, KyoryuCyan! *'KyoryuCyan (Yuko)': The Steel Brave, KyoryuCyan! *'KyoryuGrey': The Clashing Brave, KyoryuGrey! *'KyoryuGray (Shinya)': The Clashing Brave, KyoryuGrey! *'KyoryuViolet (Doctor)': The seas of the Earth belong to me, and the cosmic sea also belongs to me! The Marine Brave, KYOOORYUUU VIIIOLEET! *'KyoryuViolet': The Marine Brave, KyoryuViolet! *'KyoryuSilver (Dantetsu)': The Radiant Brave, KyoryuSilver! *'KyoryuNavy': The Shaded Brave, KyoryuNavy! *'Kyoryugers': The Strongest Braves in History! *'KyoryuRed': The seventeen of us, together, are... *'Kyoryugers': Zyuden Sentai... Kyoryuger! *'ToQ Changer & SmarPho Applichanger': ToQ 1gou, ToQ 1gou! ToQ 2gou, ToQ 2gou! (ToQ 2gou: Went and came back again.) ToQ 3gou, (ToQ 3gou: The Furious Gold, Mio!) ToQ 3gou! ToQ 4gou, ToQ 4gou! ToQ 5gou, ToQ 5gou! (ToQ 5gou: Hi!) ToQ 6gou, ToQ 6gou! (ToQ 6gou: Finally, a great comeback!) Next up, a dreamlike Chou ToQ 7gou! (ToQ 7gou: Let's go!) *'ToQgers': We see it! Victorius Imagination, Ressha Sentai ToQger! *'AkaNinger': Furious Clear Sky! *'Whirlwind AkaNinger': The Slicing Gale! *'Elder AkaNinger': The Ever-shining Sun! *'Elder AkaNinger, AkaNinger and Whirlwind AkaNinger': AkaNinger! *'AoNinger': Rumbling Cloud! AoNinger! *'KiNinger': Sparkling Calm! KiNinger! *'ShiroNinger': Flaking Wind Flower! ShiroNinger! *'MomoNinger': Quivering Mist! MomoNinger! *'StarNinger': The Colourful Star! StarNinger! *'AkaNinger': We are shinobi, but we will not hide! *'StarNinger': We are shinobi, but we party all night! *'Ninningers': Shuriken Sentai Ninninger! *'Zyuoh Eagle': Monarch of the Open Skies! ZyuohEagle! *'Zyuoh Shark': Monarch of the Wild Seas! ZyuohShark! *'Zyuoh Lion': Monarch of the Savannah! ZyuohLion! *'Zyuoh Elephant': Monarch of the Deep Forests! ZyuohElephant! *'Zyuoh Tiger': Monarch of the Snowy Plains! ZyuohTiger! *'Zyuoh Gorilla': Monarch of the Jungle! ZyuohGorilla! *'Zyuoh Eagle': Doubutsu Sentai... *'Zyuohgers': Zyuohger! *'Red Buster': Our hope that transcends time. *'KyoryuRed': The smiles of families... *'ToQ 1gou': The love in this world... *'AkaNinger': The peace in this galaxy... *'Zyuoh Eagle': We are... *'Super Sentais': Super Sentai! *'Great Leader of Shocker': Super... *'Great Leader of Ghost Shocker': Sentai?! *'Great Leader of Shocker': Non, non, non! Wretched Super Sentai... *'Great Leader of Ghost Shocker': You Super Sentai are no match for Ghost Shocker! *'Zyuoh Eagle': Better not underestimate Super Sentai! *'AkaNinger': We won't let you do that. *'ToQ 1gou': We Super Sentai going to help the Kamen Riders. *'KyoryuRed': That's right. *'Red Buster': Everyone, let's go! *'All': Yeah! *(Super Sentai joins in the battle) *(Kamen Riders, Super Sentais and Shocker are fighting each other) *(Shocker attacks Kamen Riders and Super Sentais) *'Kamen Rider 1': There too powerful. *(-Next Scene: The Big Machine Appears) *(-Next Scene: Category:Transcripts Category:Kamen Rider U.S.A. Category:Crossovers Category:Specials